


Blind Love

by Roilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Massage, Oil, Sensual Play, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: Hermione is talked into getting a massage by Ginny. She is all for it, until she finds out that she would be blindfolded and will have no idea who her masseuse is.





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story would not leave my head while trying to write more "Rumour has it". This is the first lemon I have written in ages. I hope it does not disappoint. As always, please leave comments on what you think. Thanks to my awesome beta, Thepurplewombat!
> 
> Disclaimer: No money made here, people!

Hermione stood nervously in the room. There was not much to see, even if the lights weren’t so dim. All the room contained was a low, wide bench like table, a massage table she knew. There were a few potted ferns spaced throughout the room and at least a half dozen candles dancing on drafts of warm air. Soft music was also playing, Hermione could not seem to determine where it was coming from.

She could not believe that Ginny had talked her into this. And by “talked” she meant bullied and teased her into this situation. Or at least that is what Hermione kept telling herself. She thought that she would be spending her birthday with friends and her lover. But, it seemed that everyone had forgotten, even Severus had only wished her a fleeting happy birthday on his way out of their chambers to the headmasters office where paperwork never seemed to end. Well, at least she hoped the massage would help her make the best of a crap-tastic birthday so far.

Hermione thought back to the night, a few weeks ago when she was talked into her current situation. She and Ginny were having what had recently become a regular occurrence. They were having a girl’s night in. Harry was working a case for the MLE and Severus was too busy getting the school ready for the new term. Being the Headmaster had its perks, but also its tribulations. 

So, with their men otherwise occupied, Hermione and Ginny found themselves laughing and enjoying each other’s company over a bottle (or three) of wine. Hermione was feeling rather good. She was just at the point between buzzed and completely smashed. Ginny on the other hand, had tipped over that precipice awhile ago. She was laying on the floor with her feet up on the sofa laughing her fool head off.

Ginny had been trying to tell Hermione a story of her walking in on Ron dancing in front of his bedroom mirror to “I am too Sexy” by Right Said Fred. Ginny could not contain herself. She said that Harry had one day been running through the radio stations and the song caught everyone’s attention. Ron had then made Harry show him how he could get a copy of the song on something called a “CD” and how to play it on a battery operated “Disc-man”. Harry had even gone so far as to transfigure some speakers.

“A-and then he… Hah ha… was making duck lips… *snort* I-in the mirror while singing along to the song. All the while thrusting his hips and trying to strut around like he was on a catwalk.” Ginny could no longer talk as she was laughing so hard. 

Hermione was too. She could picture everything that Ginny was saying in her head. It was hilarious and a little disturbing. She loved Ron, she really did, but his over-inflated ego left much to be desired. It was why they had not worked out as a couple, right after the final battle. Ron was all for the adulation and praise they received as being saviors of the Wizarding World. Hermione, on the other hand, just wanted to get on with her life. 

It was shortly after she and Ron had split that Hermione took an apprenticeship with Minerva McGonagall to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts, that she became reacquainted with one Severus Snape, Potions Master and Deputy Headmaster. What followed was a strange little courtship, it consisted mostly of heated arguments. Severus calling Hermione a Know-It-All and Hermione calling Severus, dungeon dwelling bat.

That all changed several months into the school year when Hermione was leaving the Hogwarts Library, loaded down with a mountain of books. She had gathered them to prove a point to Severus from an argument they’d had earlier on if transfigured caldrons affected the potency of potions. She had just passed a little used corridor on the Seventh floor, when she was unceremoniously yanked into a shadowed niche. Her books scattered all over the floor. 

“Wha-,” she tried to say when chilled and slightly chapped lips descended upon hers, stealing her breath. Her hands were pushed up and pinned above her head by callused, long fingered hands. A warm moist tongue ran lightly over her bottom lip, asking for admittance. She granted it, her lips parted on a sigh. The tongue invaded her mouth and danced lightly with hers and then skated along her teeth to sensually stroke her upper palate. Hermione moaned. Her blood heating at the sensual onslaught. The tongue retreated and her lower lip nibbled on, the kiss ending all too quickly in her opinion.

“Gods, woman. I have been wanting to do that for weeks,” A dark silky voice whispered in her ear, causing shivers to race up and down her spine. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you argue with me?”

“Severus, I-I really had no idea. But now that I do, I look forward to our next argument.” Hermione teased, her eyes lighting with mischief and lust. “But, do I really have to wait for us to argue again in order for you to kiss me?”

Severus’ eyebrow raised, “No, indeed you don’t.” He said and proceeded to kiss her senseless. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was ripped from her pleasant remembrances of her and Severus’ first kisses when she heard Ginny let out a loud groaning sigh. Her laughter over the telling of her story finally ebbing to an occasional giggle. Hermione looked down at Ginny, her face red from the wine and laughter. Ginny sat up a little shakily and said, “Whoa, it’s a little warm in here. I’m gonna open a window.” She proceeded to stagger to her feet and wobble over to the nearest window. She threw the casement open and the sudden breeze caused papers to blow all over the room.

“Oh, shite!” Ginny exclaimed slamming the window closed again. “Harry’s gonna kill me. Some of those papers belong in his case files. But why he insists on leaving them strewn all over the lounge I have no idea. Hermione can you help me gather everything up?”

“Sure, Gin.” Hermione said standing to gather the papers near her feet. She bent to pick up a small business card, thinking it belonged with the rest of the papers when it was snatched from her hand by Ginny.

“Oh, Merlin. I thought I had lost this! Thank you for finding it for me.” Ginny said nearly hugging the card to her chest in glee.

“Uh, ok. You’re welcome, I guess.” Hermione said puzzled by Ginny’s reaction to the recovery of a business card. “Just what is it that I found?”

“Oh, only just the best place to get a massage in all of Wizarding Britain. They do everything there. Shiatsu, hot stone, you name it. They even have one called blind massage. I have never been so relaxed as I was after that experience.” Ginny enthused her eyes twinkling with the memory. 

“Really?” Hermione asked intrigued. “I could do with a good massage after a week of grading essays with misspelled words and no punctuation whatsoever. I wonder if Severus would be interested in it as well.”

“Come on, Hermione! Can you imagine Severus Snape naked and having a stranger touch him? Not in a million years would he allow that to happen.” Ginny scoffed rolling her eyes.

“You’re right. But a massage would be so nice.” Hermione sighed wistfully. 

“Well, just because Severus wouldn’t want one does not mean that you can’t have one done. I go at least twice a month. Especially, after getting back from tour with the Harpies, I need it just to feel like me again.” Ginny said looking at the small card in her hand with a smile.

“Again, you’re right, Gin.” Hermione conceded with a grin. “So, tell me what does this “Blind Massage” entail?” 

“Ohhh, it is the best! With most massages you choose what you want and your masseuse. With blind massage, it’s a mixed bag really. You are blindfolded, you don’t know what kind of massage you will get and you don’t know who your masseuse is either. But, because the choice isn’t up to you, it allows you to be freer. Your other senses are heightened, you feel more and you come out much more relaxed.” Ginny enthused, eyes glazing a bit remembering her last blind massage.

“Oh, um… you have no choice in your masseuse at all? I-I don’t know if I could do that.” Hermione gulped, eyes wide.

“Don’t tell me the Severus’ sneaky Slytherin ways have subdued your brash Gryffindor spirit, Hermione. I never took you for a coward.” Ginny exclaimed with mock reproach. 

“I’m not! I’m just, uh.”

“Wimp?”

“No!”

“Scaredy cat?”

“N-no…”

“Chicken? Mouse? Lily livered? Gutless?” Ginny persisted calling Hermione names backing her into a corner both figuratively and literally until she finally pushed back. 

“OK! Fine set me up an appointment for the next available blind massage!” Hermione yelled her eyes blazing with an inner fire.

“Great! Hermione, you won’t regret it!” Ginny giggled dancing away to make the arrangements.

“I already am.” Hermione whispered picking up her wine glass and draining the last mouthful. It went down hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione’s ruminations were interrupted when a staticky voice sounded in the room.

“Please, remove your robe and lay on your stomach on the table. Don’t forget to place the blindfold securely over you eyes. Once affixed it cannot be removed until the massage is completed. We hope you enjoy your experience here with us today and look forward to future services.” 

Hermione fiddled with the knot on the robe she had been provided. She was still leery of this whole thing. But she had to prove to Ginny and to herself she was not a coward. With a sigh, she let the robe fall off her shoulders and to the floor. Nude, she walked over and sat on the table. The simple black blindfold seemed to mock her. Hermione reached for it and placed it on her eyes. 

The spell woven into the fabric caused the blindfold to adhere to her eyes and forehead. She was completely blind to her surroundings now. Tentatively, Hermione turned and lay down on her stomach waiting for her masseuse to arrive.

Not more than a minute later she heard the soft swish of a door sliding open and then closing. Chills ran up and down her back and her shoulders tensed. Soft foot falls padded over to her. She could tell that the feet were bare with the slight slapping sound they made.

“You’re too tense.” A voice suddenly sounded in the room. Hermione could not tell if it was male or female. It sounded like several voices speaking at once, but the words were clear, not distorted as you would believe. 

I will be lighting some incense, it will help relax you. Just breathe deeply.” The foot falls padded away from the table. The sound of a match being struck and then the room filled with the scent of verbena, lavender and mint. Hermione instantly felt much more relaxed. The scent reminded her of Severus. Hermione squirmed a little. Severus’ scent always aroused her and she hoped that it would not be obvious.

“Please place your arms to your side. And raise your hips up a little so the I can place this cushion under them.” The voice said. Hermione felt the cushion at her hips.

“Why?” She asked her hips staying flat to the table. Knowing if her hips were raised, her vulva would be exposed. 

“It allows for your hips to relax and realign. It also allows for a deeper massage to the lower back.” The voice said.

“Oh, OK.” Hermione’s hips lifted slightly and she felt the cushion settle under them. She felt odd and more than a little vulnerable with her hips raised up off the table. But she could tell that the masseuse was correct, once the cushion was in place an unknown tension left her pelvic region and she sighed.

“I will begin with your arms, shoulders and upper back. We will work down from there. Don’t forget to breathe, let the incense continue to relax you.” Hermione nodded a haze drifting over her brain.

Something slick and cool dripped onto her back, oil she surmised. Then warm large hands soothed the oil down first her left arm, digging into her biceps and triceps. Down her forearm and onto her hand. The masseuse took her left hand, working the oil into her palm and each of her fingers. This was repeated on her right. With her arms done her back was the next focus.

More oil was applied and the muscles and tendons of her neck stroked and manipulated into putty. Hermione was such a state of relaxation she was drifting off into a world filled with clouds made of cotton wool.

The hands ran down the center of her back and out to her sides. She thought that she would care that a stranger was touching her nude body, but she just could not bring herself to do so. She did tense a little when the hands bypassed her hips all together, but was assured when a “Later” was murmured softly.

The masseuse applied yet more oil to her thighs. Their hands pressed deeply into her thighs and ran down her calves. She could not believe the amount of tension she had in her legs. However, as a teacher that stood for long periods of time she could understand. Her feet were then subject to the same treatment as her hands, first her left and then her right.

Once her legs had been dealt with, it was time for her hips. The masseuse kneeled at her left side and whispered in Hermione’s ear. “This may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but give it time.”

“Hmm?” Hermione roused herself a bit and nodded.

The masseuse took both hands and laying one on each side of her spine, palms down and fingers curled around Hermione’s hips, they pressed down and slowly slid their hands over her glutes and to the top of her thighs. The pressure on her spine caused a series of small pops to run along the entire length. This was repeated several times until Hermione felt liquid.

The masseuse got up from the table and when they returned a new scent filled the air. Hermione could not describe it, but whatever if was it had a decided affect on her. She felt herself become warm and a tingling in her breasts and vulva. She could feel the blood pooling in her core, causing her hips to twitch as if to relieve the sudden ache.

“W-what is that scent?” Hermione asked raising her head off the table.

“Shh, it is all part of the massage experience.” The voice said softly running their hand down her flank.

Hermione moaned softly and her head fell back to the table. The scent of the incense clouding her mind, filling it with images of entwining bodies and heated kisses. 

Hermione then felt the wet drip of oil fall in the crack of her ass and onto her vulva. The sensation heating her blood and causing her hips to roll against the cushion. The masseuse returned to kneel on her left side next to her hip. Their hands slick with more oil as they smoothed up the inside of her thighs. Coming close, but not quite touching her where she needed. This was repeated several times, each time getting closer and closer. 

Hermione wanted to feel those hands on her most intimate place. Her hips continued to roll around on the cushion and then the hands were there, where she’d longed for them to be. They ran from the front of her vulva along the outside lips and to the little pucker on her backend. Back and forth those hands ran over her, a little more pressure each time until her lips opened and the firm little nub of her clit peaked from its hood. 

The masseuse took their right hand and ran it gently over her clit, through her inner labia and to the tiny opening of her core. They took their middle finger and smoothed around the edges of her entrance, pushing in a little further after each pass. Hermione canted her hips higher on the cushion, she wanted to feel that finger inside her. The incense destroying her inhibitions.

And finally, finally the masseuse seemed to take pity on her. They pushed their middle finger deep within Hermione and wiggled it. Hermione moaned loudly her hands scrambling to find some purchase on the table. That wiggling finger was withdrawn, only to be thrust back in again several times. It was soon joined by the masseuses index finger, scissoring them all the while thrusting them inside. 

“You are so wet, and tight. Do you want me to make you come?” the voice asked the thrusts never ceasing.

“Yeeessss…” Hermione hissed desperately. “Make me come, please!” Her hips rocking with the movement of the hand. 

“As you wish,” they said turning their hand around so that they could flutter their fingers against the front wall of her vagina and her g-spot.

“Unnggg, right there!” Hermione shrieked fists clenching. “Please, don’t stop!”

A throaty chuckle the only response Hermione got, not that she was paying much attention. The fingers continued to thrust and flutter within her. Hermione felt the tightening of her core. Her orgasm fast approaching. “Don’t hold back, let it consume you.” Was whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt like a spring, coiling tighter and tighter and then it snapped when a thumb circled around her clit. She was flung into the most intense orgasm she could ever remember. The muscles of her channel clenching around the masseuses finger, trying to pull them in deeper. Her whole body shaking as it slowly ebbed, leaving her boneless. 

The masseuse gently withdrew their fingers and they once again stood up from the table. “We are not done, we have your front half to massage yet. Turn over onto your back.” The voice instructed Hermione.

“Huh? Uh, ok.” Hermione responded and lethargically rolled onto her back.

“Keep your hips on the cushion, feet flat and legs open. Place your arms either at your sides or above your head.” Came directions murmured quietly as Hermione situated herself. There was a rustle of cloth and Hermione felt the masseuse kneel once again on the table. This time, however, they were kneeling between her spread legs.

“Don’t tense up, continue to breathe in the incense and we will begin.”

Soon Hermione felt oil drip down into the hollow of her throat, across her clavicle and down her stomach to pool into her navel. Then she felt more oil dripping onto her breasts, it cooled slightly causing her nipples to peak and harden. Hermione grasped the top of the table near her head and breathed deeply.

Those hands soon returned and smoothed the oil down her neck, across her clavicle. They lightly skimmed her breasts and became firmer on her ribs and down her stomach. Hermione drew in a breath and her belly became concave, residual oil pooling in the middle. 

The masseuse took their hands and like they did with her lower back and butt worked outward. Those hands curved around her sides. Ran from her ribs, down the narrow curve of her waist and over the flare of her hips. Again, this was repeated several times. Once the masseuse was satisfied they turned their attention to Hermione’s breasts.

The pillows of flesh rested high on her ribs, firm and round. They were crested with small coral colored areola and slightly darker nipples. Her nipples were aching, wanting to be rubbed, pinched, sucked or licked. Hermione was passed the point of caring what was done, as long as something was done soon. 

And then those devious fingers that had brought her so much pleasure just a short time ago were there. Circling her nipples and pinching them lightly and then pulling on them. “You have beautiful breasts,” That strange modulated voice said all the while her nipples were being pinched and played with. Hermione didn’t respond, for what else could she say other than “thank you” and it would sound a bit trite.

Just then a mouth descended upon her left nipple and all thought vanished from her mind. The rough texture of the tongue combined with the strong suction of the lips, caused Hermione’s back to arch. Feeding more of her breast to that voracious mouth. Once satiated with her left breast that mouth moved to her right and proceeded to consume it as well.

“Oh, Gods! Please more,” Hermione whined twisting her body to achieve more contact. She tried to bring her hands down, to grasp the one who brought her so much pleasure. However, they were caught by those devilish hands and returned to rest above her head.

“No, you cannot touch. Do you wish me to bind them to help you resist?” the voice asked, the slightest bit of amusement within the modulated tones.

“Y-yes, please.” Hermione gasped, her breath panting desperately. She knew she wouldn’t be able to resist trying to touch the one pleasuring her.

“As you wish.” And a whispered spell found her hands bound by silken cords.

“Now, where was I?” the voice asked rhetorically. “Ah, yes. I believe I was about to do… this!” And that mouth that had attacked her breasts so ardently, attached itself to her clit. 

“Ahhh, Gods!” Hermione screamed, her hips thrusting into the air. Either to get away from that mouth or to have more contact she was not sure. The rough texture of a tongue scoured her inner labia and thrust within her entrance. Her hips danced around so much that those hands were forced to hold her still. Her own bound hands scrambling to grasp onto something, anything. 

Interminable minutes passed it seemed, Hermione was on the cusp of another spectacular orgasm when that mouth, that wondrous mouth pulled away.

“Nooo, don’t stop, please!” Hermione whined, she had been so close. 

“You beg so prettily, pet. However, it is now time for your deep tissue massage. Are you ready?” the voice asked as they shifted their weight one the table between her thighs. 

Hermione was almost certain that her masseuse was male. There was a certain inflection of the words that were familiar, despite the modulation. Hermione could not voice her acquiescence, she could only nod.

“Very good, but first I need you to breathe in for me and relax.” The modulation of the voice seemed to be lessening the more the masseuse spoke. And while it still was not recognizable, a certain silkiness made itself known. 

The deep breathing continued and Hermione felt herself relax. She was still highly aroused, but no longer in danger of orgasm.

“Very good, now we can begin.” Almost all of the modulation was gone from the voice now and it was confirmed in her mind that her masseuse was indeed male. Hermione felt muscular and slightly hairy legs against her inner thighs. Those hands reached again for her and parted her folds and she felt the bulbous head of a rather large cock at her entrance.

The head pushed in incrementally, shallow thrusts allowing for Hermione to adjust. But Hermione did not want slow. She wanted hard and fast. And while she could not use her hands, she had other means to get what she wanted.

He had gotten about half way inside her, when Hermione’s legs snaked around him and pulled him against her, hard. He slid in the rest of the way, her cervix checking his thrust.

“Gods above, Pet!” he hissed. “So hot, so wet. Soooo tight! Deep tissue massage, indeed.” And he withdrew almost all the way, only to thrust back fast and hard into her. Hermione buckled as her cervix once again checked the thrust. It left an ache that she couldn’t get enough of.

“More, please.” She moaned, her hips twisting with every ingress of her body.

“Yes, pet. Yes!” he growled his hips increasing in speed and power. Then suddenly, he grabbed her left leg and raised it up to rest on his shoulder. The angle of his thrust changed. The head of his cock now able to rub against her g-spot.

“Oh Gods, Oh Gods!” Hermione shrieked her head flailing. The table was doing some serious rocking in counterpoint to the couple’s thrusts adding a new dimension to the encounter. 

“I’m so close, pet. Say you are close too!” was groaned above her the thrusts increasing. 

“Y-yes, sooo close. Make me come, please!” Hermione screamed that spring coiling tighter and tighter inside her, ready to snap at any moment. And then it happened, a thumb skimmed over her clit and that spring snapped. Hermione stiffened and then her core melted and began pulse and clench down on the appendage so deep within her.

“Ahhhhhh! Gods! SEVVVVVERRRRRUUSSSSSS!” She screamed arching and shaking as her orgasm continued to pulse through her.

“Merlin’s balls!” He cried, his jaw clenching and his balls drawing up close to his body. His shaft began to pulse and ripple with his orgasm the thrusts never ceasing as he filled Hermione with his seed. He collapsed onto Hermione, both out of breath and sweaty.

After a bit, gentle hands removed the blindfold from Hermione’s eyes. She blinked quickly and focused on the eyes above her. They were such a dark grey as to be almost black. And she smiled.

“How did you know it was me?” Severus asked as he shifted to his side. Both he and Hermione hissed slightly when their bodies separated.

“I suspected at first when I smelled the incense. But I knew for certain the moment you touched me.” She said and then looked up at her still bound hands. “Uh darling, could you untie me please?” 

“Oh, yes. Right” Severus waved his hand over her wrists and she was once again free. She slowly lowered her arms to her side.

“Happy birthday, My Own.” Severus said kissing her gently. Hermione’s fingers carded through his hair as she deepened the kiss.

“And what a wonderful birthday it turned out to be, my love.” Hermione returned and then scowled. “But remind me to kill or at the very least seriously injure Ginny, next time I see her.”

Severus just laughed and pulled Hermione close and proceeded to snog her silly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did y'all think? Please leave a review, it feeds my muse.


End file.
